


I'll Be Watching You

by takemetoearth38



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Inspector Kara and Scientist Lena, a little bit of WayHaught, forensics au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemetoearth38/pseuds/takemetoearth38
Summary: “Now we’re back to not doing anything.”“Isn't it a good thing that they don’t need us? Getting the forensics department means serious cases. I would like National City to stay that way even if it means our department will stay idle or solve a petty bicycle theft for the rest of my stay here.” Inspector Kara Danvers said, munching over her donut.“Well, you’re not wrong. No cases means longer nap times. It’s a win-win.”  Detective Winn said as he made himself comfortable on his table and closed his eyes.They were both right… at least for several days.





	1. The Brunette With Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, as always, to @kryptonianfool ;) for believing that this story is worth uploading and for fixing my terrible grammar. 
> 
> This fic is the child of my Forensic Files and Supercorp addiction. 
> 
> Also, I'm not expert to forensic criminology so if I made an error, please let me know.

_ “Bye, Mom! I’ll see you on Thanksgiving!” The woman shouted as she closed the door of her car that was stuffed with boxes of her things._

_“Bye, sweetie! Don’t forget to call me once you’re in National City!” An older woman said as she came to stand beside her daughter’s car._

_“So this is it, Mom.” The younger woman said mistily, her green eyes starting to well up with tears, as she settled on the driver’s seat. “I’m finally getting my fresh start. Will you be okay, too?” She took her mother’s hand laying on the driver’s side door._

_“Of course, sweetie! And I’m proud of you. Take care while you’re there, okay? Call me! I love you!” The older woman said as she retracted her hands, stepped back and wiped her own tears._

_“Will do, Mom! Love you, too!” She said and started the engine._

_The old woman stayed in her place as she watched her daughter speed away and the last thing she saw was the long, brunette hair of her while she was waving her hand goodbye._

_The young woman felt her nerves starting to take over her body as she saw the sign, WELCOME TO NATIONAL CITY._

_She beamed with excitement as she saw the buildings get larger and larger in her view. The lights from the city started to get brighter and brighter. Illuminating the dark sky._

_But her excitement was cut short when a loud impact sent her forward towards her stirring wheel and she immediately swerved her car on the shoulder of the dark highway and instantly stepped on her brakes._

_“What the hell!” She found herself cursing as she looked up into the rear view mirror and saw a white and blue Corolla with a broken bumper which had pulled up behind her car._

_She hastily removed her seatbelt and opened her door: ready to confront the person who crashed her car in the middle of the highway._

_“What the hell is your problem?” She shouted as she strode towards the other car and started knocking on the driver’s window._

_She continued shouting, but felt a shiver creep up her spine as she saw that the driver wasn’t moving and not minding her at all. She couldn’t even make out its face, because the evening had cast a dark shadow across the driver._

_She huffed and faced away as she fished out her phone on the front pocket of her jeans to call 911. If the asshole didn’t want to talk to her, then she had no choice but to call the police. That bastard better paid for her wrecked car!_

_She didn’t hear the door opening._

_Exactly when the young woman heard the “911, what’s your emergency?” on the other end of the line, she never had the chance to answer the operator’s question as she felt a hard blow to her head which caused her fall on her knees and to the ground. _

_The young woman woke up with a throbbing temple and shook her head several times to get rid of the black spots taking over her vision. The first thing she noticed is that she was laying on her front on the back seat of a moving car. Her hands and ankles were tightly bound by some kind of thick tape, so tightly wrapped that it numbed her hands._

_Panic bubbled up in her throat and she suppressed the urge to cry louder. She somehow knew that if she wanted to survive for a little bit longer, she had to remain quiet._

_She stayed silent and prayed to whoever was listening to let her survive. She thought of her mother. How she just lost her husband and was now probably going to lose her daughter, too. She reminded herself of the times she saw her mother silently cry and sob when she thought she wasn’t watching. Is she going to survive another death of a loved one?_

_She promised her mother that she would give her a call.  
She promised her mother that she would be back on Thanksgiving._

_Now, the young woman was not so sure if she’d be alive to do those things._

_The car stopped._

_The young woman closed her eyes and pretended to be unconscious but she was terrified her kidnapper would notice her tears._

_The young woman heard the front door open, and then close again.  
She heard footsteps and soon, the back door opened._

_A sigh._

_A moment passed._

_She almost screamed when she felt her kidnapper’s cold hands pull her legs._

_This time, the will to live filled her body with adrenaline and she retracted her legs, and delivered a strong kick to her kidnapper’s torso._

_“SHIT” the masked kidnapper blurt out- taken by the surprise resistance._

_But the kidnapper recovered quickly and this time, her assailant pulled her ankles with more force and the young woman’s head hit on the ground with a loud thud. She was fighting for her consciousness once again._

_She felt nauseous. Strong hands under her back and knees._

_But this time, she was too weak to fight back._

_She tried to scream but it just ended up being a muffled groan. The young woman figured out her kidnapper also taped her mouth._

_She heard the water. She heard chirps of the insects around them. She felt the cold breeze of the night and the musty smell of mud._

_Her kidnapper laid her down on a wet ground.  
She stared into the eyes of her assailant, begging for one last time. Its eyes stared back coldly and silently murmured, “It will be okay”._

_Its voice was so soft and cold at the same time that it sent shivers down her already cold shoulders._

_In the young woman’s mind she was repeating “please, let me live” but it was all in vain when her kidnapper raised a long shiny silver metal._

_She knew this was it. _

***

“Kara! Where have you been? The Director is going to kill you!” The short man whispered as he scooted over to the long chair to let her sit. The great hall was already filled with uniformed personnel and it was obvious, she was the only one late.

She balanced her donut box, her coffee and her messenger bag in her hands and shoulder as she took the space next to the man.

“First of all, good morning to you, too. Second of all, you’re overreacting, Detective Winn. She’s not going to kill me for being late for....” She huffed as she tipped her head to peek on her wrist watch, “...for 17 minutes.” She said as she sipped her coffee and smiled sweetly at the man.

“She’s been asking for you for the third time already.” That’s the moment she took a big gulp.

She really is dead.

“What for?” She asked grimly. Her donuts and coffee seems forgotten now.

“I don’t know. Maybe ask her? She’s at the back of the stage.”

She took a huge swig of her coffee and gulped it in one go before standing up and slowly walked up to the front of the hall where the makeshift stage was located.

They had been preparing for this meeting the whole week. Apparently, there were new officers, two to be exact, who just got assigned to National City Police Department from Metropolis to replace a detective who retired last week. And today was their first day in NCPD and Alex, the City’s Chief of Police slash Director wanted to formally welcome them in front of everyone.

She slipped in through the back of the makeshift stage to come face to face with Alex who had her arms crossed on her chest, with two arched eyebrows and a killer glare directed at her.

She smiled nervously as she lifted her box of donuts.

“Donuts?” She said, pouting, as she lifted both of her shoulders and looked at her sister. A silent act to say _ I’m sorry I’m late again. Forgive me?_

Alex remained stoic for a moment and this time, she actually feared for her life. Until Alex sighed and broke her stance.

She smiled widely at her sister as she pushed a donut on of her sister’s hand.

“You know, Kara, you can’t always get away with your faults through pouting. Someday, someone will come your way who can actually resist that pouty face of yours and I’m going to actually laugh at you for the entire day when that happens.” Her sister said as they made their way further into the backstage.

“I’m sorry, Chief. There is just this little girl I helped to get her kitten down from a tree on my way here.” She hoped Alex would buy her excuse.

Her face almost got planted on her sister’s back when Alex stopped walking abruptly in front of her.

Her sister faced her again with an annoyed “Really, Kara? A kitten? At 7:15 AM?”

“Yes! A kitten! On the top of a tree! And she needed help!”

At Alex’s silence, she finally caved in. “I am late because I took 15 minutes choosing what flavors of donuts I wanted for breakfast. Then I took my time to walk from the bakery to here and just enjoy the morning sun and my coffee and my donuts.” She said and pursed her lips to keep her from grinning.

Alex just rolled her eyes resumed walking “I swear, you only still have your job because I’m your sister.”

“I second that. I’m very lucky you’re my sister.” She said with a wide smile and she could see Alex break out into a minuscule smile, too and she knew, her life was spared and she happily bit into her donut once again.

“Come.” Alex pushed her inside an empty room. As soon as the door closed, Alex faced her and said, “The two newbies are going to be in your department.”

That came as a shock to Kara. “But… why? We don’t need additional people in my department. I mean, we’re basically sitting all day and the worst case we had all year was investigating who stole little Jerry’s mountain bike! We’re practically an idle Department!” She said as she looked at Alex confused.

“It’s mandatory you have enough people on your team Kara.” Alex said patiently.

“I have detective Winn, Deputy Haught and Lucy on my team.” Kara said defensively.  
“Lucy… who’ve gone AWOL for 2 months now. 3 people are hardly a team.” Her sister pointed out.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door before Kara could reply to her sister.

“Chief Danvers. Ma’am. They’re here.” A uniformed officer told them as Alex immediately stood up and glanced at Kara. “Let’s go welcome our new people.”

She followed Alex through the center of the makeshift stage, stood beside Alex and listened as Alex introduced the newcomers.

“Last week, we celebrated Inspector Jonz retirement, and now, we welcome two brilliant officers from Metropolis Police Department. Detective Kelly Olsen and Inspector Doctor Lena Luthor.” Kara saw the two figures going upstage and heard the claps of the officers sitting around the stage.

She choked on her own breathe.

Doctor Lena Fucking Luthor is here.

She kept gasping for air when Alex eyed her questioningly from the podium.

“Wrong pipe.” She breathed as she tried to suppress the coughs that were threatening to take over her body. While Alex continued her speech, the two new officers stepped back and stood beside Kara and the higher ranking officials on stage.

“Are you okay Officer…?” The green eyed brunette softly said as she moves closer to her, standing near to take the blank seat beside her. Kara was probably as red as a beet right now - both from the choking incident and the OMG LENA FUCKING LUTHOR IS IN FRONT OF ME.

She stared at the woman’s hand offering her a handkerchief.

She had long, deft, fingers with clean and short fingernails. They looked soft… She wondered if they were warm, too. Kara then took her time to run her eyes on the arm of the woman in front of her. Hmm, her muscles were somewhat lean and she couldn’t understand why Doctor Luthor’s porcelain-white skin looked so soft. Kara was fiercely aching to touch it. She could see tiny specs of soft hair on her arm and she was sure that if she‘d put her face close to them, they would tickle her cheeks. Kara let her eyes crawl up to the woman’s face and her ability to breathe, once again, was forgotten. She had seen thousands of photographs of these green eyes and this face but she was now sure that the pictures didn’t do them justice. She felt strongly drawn to the woman’s green eyes. She didn’t know why, but she just was. A warm feeling spread through Kara’s whole body at the sight of the women besides her.

_Rao. If I wasn’t gay yesterday, I certainly am now. _

The woman in front of her cleared her throat, “So… are you done with the inspecting my face, Inspector?” The green-eyed woman asked her mischievously, with her eyebrows perfectly arched.

_Those eyebrows. If I die right here, right now, it’s not this woman’s fault. She caught me slipping… with her sharp eyebrows._

_And her jawline accidentally sliced my throat. _

Kara pretty much struggled to answer back as she opened and closed her mouth like a fish taken out of the water.

But she cleared her throat and her mind snapped back to reality.

She smiled widely, took the handkerchief being offered to her, and offered her right hand as she looked the woman in the eyes, “It’s needs inspection, Ma’am. It’s considered a crime scene— your face just stole my breath away. I’m Inspector Kara Danvers. At your service.”

The moment she uttered those words, she immediately felt her face warm up— but to save her dignity, she just kept smiling at the woman in front of her; her hand still left unattended between them, waiting for a handshake. 

_Kara… what the hell was that? Oh for Rao’s sake this is embarrassing. _

And then Lena’s face morphed into amusement. Her lips quirking a little bit before handing her hand to Kara.

_Wow. Her hand really IS soft. _

“Hmm. You see, Inspector? I also think you should be arrested for trespassing.” Lena smirked at her and continued when Kara scrunched her forehead in confusion, “Because you just entered my fantasy without permission.” Lena said with a faint blush creeping up her neck and cheeks but with a challenging look on her face.

They ended up smiling like idiots in front of at least fifty police officials.

“OKAY! What a professional way to introduce yourselves! Nice professionalism exhibited here, Officers!” Alex snapped- cutting them both and stood in the middle- immediately shushing them. She didn’t notice her sister had finished her speech.

And then Alex turned to her a bit and whispered, “Damn, Kara. I know you have a huge crush on little Luthor but keep your gay at bay.” Before Kara can answer her sister, they heard Deputy Haught laugh.

“Oooooooof. I admit, Luthor’s pick up line is better than yours, Danvers. She got game.” Deputy Haught subtly whispered on her right shoulder. Apparently, she had been listening, too. 

_Great._

“Shut up, Haught!” She hushed and elbowed Nicole but the wide smile didn’t leave Kara’s face for the entire day.

“This is our crime lab. From now on, this lab will be yours both. The door over there takes you to Inspector Danvers’ office AKA the Forensics. If you need anything from the Chief’s office, just contact me directly. Kara will take you from here.” Her sister said to both Kelly and Lena. She bid her goodbyes with a “I have so much to do. Kara, behave. Just for now please’ and strode back to the exit.  
She smiled to both women and clasped her hands in front of her. “Umm. Welcome to the forensics department. I’m going to introduce you to the —”

“Lena! I mean, Inspector Doctor Lena!” Winn came barreling down from the other room towards the slightly terrified Doctor beside her. He took Lena’s hand and shook it violently, “I’m Winn, Detective Winn Schott. Can I just say, I’m a fan of your research on Polymerase Reaction Chain and the DNA sequencing! I can’t believe you cracked the biggest forensic problem with your college research. How high must your IQ be? Because personally, I—“  
“Detective Schott.” She cut the smaller man’s rambling and spared Lena and Kelly an apologetic look, “sorry he’s like that. This is Detective Winn. He specializes in information technology, link analysis and computer forensics.” Winn giddily accepted Kelly’s hand.

They proceeded to show parts of their department and introduce some officers that are doing run-of-the-mill paperwork on their department.

“Now we’re back to not doing anything.” Winn said to her as he plopped on his desk, curling up his arm on the table and put his head down after proper introductions were made and the two newbies retreated back to the their lab. She retrieved her box of donuts and started munching on them again.

“Isn’t it a good thing that they don’t need us? Getting the forensics department means serious cases. I would like National City to stay that way even if it means our department will stay idle or solve a petty bicycle theft for the rest of my stay here.” She said thoughtfully.

“Well, you’re not wrong. No cases means longer nap times. It’s a win-win.” Winn said as he made himself comfortable on his table and closed his eyes.

30 minutes later, she could already hear his soft snores.

They were both right… at least for several days.

Six days passed uneventful. She’d wake up, get dressed, grab a coffee on the way to work, stuffing her mouth with donuts as Detective Winn dozed off beside her. Deputy Haught was nowhere to be found and the two forensic scientists made themselves recluse on the laboratory.

She was on her third donut when the department telephone rang - the telephone reserved for serious cases - homicides, to be exact, and required immediate response.  
She hastily swallowed the donut in her mouth and wiped her hands on her pants.

“Winn! Winn!” She bumped his shoulder in the hope to wake him up but it seemed to be futile, so she pulled his chair out of the way and answered the phone herself.

“NCPD Forensics. Inspector Danvers, speaking.” She answered as she continued shaking the still dozing man beside her.

“Kara.” The somber voice of her sister came from the other side of the line.

“Alex? Routine ring?” She hoped her sister would confirm that was all it was. That it was just a routine call to see if someone would actually be present in their department. Alex once caught Kara playing Uno with an officer in the surveillance room. 

But the next thing Alex said sent chills up her whole body.  
“We have a murder case for you. I’ll text you the place.” She said coldly and hung up.

Kara took longer than usual to process what she had just received.  
This can’t be.

It’s been three years since a suspected murder was reported, and that, too, on the final hearing, was ruled as an accidental homicide.

Now she’s doubting if Alex really said ‘a murder case’.

The ‘ping’ on her cell phone made her aware of reality again and this time, she finally succeeded in violently waking Winn up. That man really was a deep sleeper.

“We have a case.” Kara seriously said.

Winn just stared at her and said “Damn it, what?! I just had a weird dream about that telephone ringing.” He said, squinting sleepily at Kara.

The moment he saw the telephone that she was still gripping, his mouth and eyes grew out almost comically. If she hadn’t received such serious news a couple seconds ago, she would have been laughing right now.

“We have murder case, detective. The Chief just texted me the location. Suit up.”

***

“Alex! Alex! What’s going on?” Kara hopped out of the curb a second after Winn parked their car on the side of the road beside a downward sloping valley. She could hear the rushing of water from the river not far from where they parked. Alex was talking profusely on her phone on the side of the road.

Alex put her pointer finger up, indicating she should give her a second.  
When Alex cursed and pocketed back her phone, she faced Kara. Alex face was laced with annoyance and anger.

“We have a body of a Jane Doe. Approximately on her early twenties. Stripped naked. Not sure if she’s positive with sexual assault yet, but it looks like it. We’re hoping you can get some information on her killer with a rape test kit and ——” 

“Whoa, hold on a minute, Chief Danvers. Are you sure there’s even a killer? It could be another accident? Maybe a wild animal dragged her here.” Kara was still in denial, hoping this wasn’t as serious as it seemed to be.

Alex just stared at her. Blinked. Twice.

And said “Follow me.”

They walked through a shallow muddy path. Winn trailed behind them, packed with his camera and his bag.  


“Why are you even here this early anyway?” Kara asked her sister as she tries to get less mud to her boots as possible. 

  


“I was nearby.” Her sister said succinctly. 

They ended up on a clearing- in full view on the Hudson River- 2 police personnel were already setting up the yellow barricade tape.  
Kara could see a body lying near the bank of the river. It’s head almost on the water.

The blonde stood there, frozen. Still in disbelief of everything that’s going on.

“She’s been stabbed to death, Kara. Stripped naked. Hands and ankles bounded. Her head covered with some kind of a plastic bag.” Alex turned her head to look at Kara gravely.

Looks like it was really something serious this time. _Damn it. _  
She could hear Winn’s audible gasp beside her.

And this time, like a heavy stone plucked in the river, she accepted that peace was over for her and her city.

Just like the hundreds of times she did during her training, her instincts took over her body.  
“Who was the first officer at the scene?” She asked Alex as she fished her notepad and pen out off the back of her navy blue uniform pants.

“2 men from the dispatching unit. Deputy Haught and Officer Sinclair were the first in contact with the body.” Alex pointedly said at the red-head Deputy commanding the officers setting up the barricade tape.

They strode closer to the crime scene and Alex further briefed her with information that they already had.  
“Two boys found her around eight in the morning. They were about to fish when they saw the bright green plastic bag covering her head. They called 911 from here. Deputy Haught confirmed it that she’s long been dead.”

“So no witnesses or suspects?” Winn said grimly

“As long as she’s Jane Doe, we aren’t sure yet.” She said with a grimace on her face. They needed to figure out her name first in order to list possible suspects that could have done this to her.

The sun was starting to make itself known with its heat and the summer wind didn’t help.

When they reached the body, Kara had to take a deep breath to calm herself down. Her knuckles clenched. The blonde felt the need to compose herself for a second because if she didn’t, she had the feeling she might start to cry.

“Kara.” Alex said, her hands reaching for her shoulders.

“I’m okay.” The blonde replied. She glanced at Winn who had been dry heaving behind them as soon as he caught a glimpse of the corpse. His face was pale white. Deputy Haught eyed him empathetically not far from them.

“Winn. Camera.” Kara asked as she strode closer to him.

“You do it, Kara. Please. I can’t.” He said and handed her the camera- covering his mouth with the back of his hand, facing away from the corpse. She took a sympathetic look at Winn. He was an IT forensics guy, he shouldn’t be here. But the lack of personnel in their department forced him to do exactly what he was doing right now. She felt deeply sorry for him.  
She snapped photos of every angle she could manage. The body, the mud surrounding it and the whole crime scene. All documented.

Three minutes later, people from the coroner’s office were walking towards them with a stretcher and a body bag. They were asking Kara quietly if they could already extract the body from the crime scene but she immediately shook her head no.

“I can’t find any trace evidence around the body. Our killer was smart enough to remove her clothes.” She said, adjusting her latex gloves. “Obviously, this is the primary crime scene… there's just so much blood.”

She then proceeded to collect evidence like parts of bushes around the body and the tape used to bind the victim and carefully put them in separate zip locks and envelopes. She also collected samples of blood from the body and the mud and then from the plastic bag from the victim’s head. The bright green plastic bag that has been wrapped around the head was now safe in a labeled container.  
“We’ll send these to Doctor Luthor. See if she can lift some evidence or any latent fingerprints from them.” She secured the items in their bag and glanced back at the corpse.

A pretty brunette, staring glassy at them now. Lifeless. Naked.

“Now what?” Winn said. His white face seemed to be only getting worse.

Kara signaled the transport people from the coroner‘s office to carefully lift the body onto the stretcher and she snapped a couple of photos of the mud where the bloodied body of Jane Doe lay earlier.

She stared at the stretcher as they were slowly walking away.

“Now we wait for the autopsy.” Kara stood up, straightening her clothes, removing her latex gloves and looking around.  
And then she saw it.

Approximately four meters north-east from where the body was found, Kara’s eyes zoomed in to a pair of shoe prints not ten feet away from them.  
She jogged towards it, Alex and Winn keeping up behind her. She kneeled beside the prints and looked up at Alex.

Her sister seemed to understand what the blonde was implying and called for Deputy Haught, who was primly standing beside the other officer, observing them from a distance.  
Deputy Haught walked towards them with an even more serious face than Alex.

“Is this one of ours?” Alex said to the red-headed deputy.

“No. We came from the same path as yours. North-west.” She pointed up to the path from where they had arrived.

“The boys?”  
“These prints are too wide and too big for eleven year old kids.” Deputy Haught then barked a, “Be on the lookout for two sets of footprints coming towards the body.” to the other officers who immediately nodded and left.

Kara crouched down and eyed the footprints closely. The shoe impressions on the mud were clear. She felt relieved that they had found their first real evidence.

“Winn.” The blonde whispered to her colleague as she stood up.

“On it, Inspector.” Winn hurried over to her place and was setting up his camera. He then pulled out an L- shaped ruler to compare it to the size of the shoe print.  
He slung his camera over his shoulders and was about to kneel beside the print. Kara saw it before it happened. Winn stepped on the relatively soft mud beside the prints and was about to destroy the print with his body when Deputy Haught caught his collar by his nape and pulled him away from the prints.

“Easy, Detective. You almost destroyed the entire evidence.” She said. Mirth evident in her eyes as she stared at Winn who had been butt planted to the soft mud in the process.

Kara blinked several times at Winn and then glanced over to Alex whose hand was already on her forehead.  
“I swear to Rao, he should stay behind the computer.” Alex said, shaking her head as she called for the Deputy.

“Nicole, I’m assigning you to this case with Inspector Kara. But for now, make sure those prints are labeled and marked. We want our crime scene preserved. Your men will stay here until I say so.” The deputy called for the officers and barked some orders at them. Kara looked at Alex and Winn.

“We should get back to the office. See if Lena can come up with something with these evidence. And run the victim’s fingerprints for identification.” Alex and Winn agreed with her.

Back at the office, they ran into Kelly in the Forensics Department, who was already uploading the victim’s biometrics on the ABIS.

“Kelly.” Kara greeted her, “Where’s Lena?” She asked as she figured out that Lena was currently not inside the crime lab.

“She’s with the coroner helping with the autopsy. She volunteered because apparently, the coroner is not a trained forensics pathologist. She’ll be back in a couple of hours. Do we have any known suspects yet?”

“No. I’m afraid there’s no eyewitness to the murder. But hopefully, her identity will lead us to people that had motives to kill her.” Alex said as she moved closer to Kelly’s back to watch the detective work.

For nearly an hour, they watched as the ABIS scanned for any matches to the fingerprint of the victim. Kara’s mind was running 250 miles per hour but her body was stuck here, frustrated as she couldn’t do anything but wait.  
“Inspector Danvers.” Kara snapped out of agitation when her phone rang. She pressed it closely to her ear.

She listened intently as an officer was speaking from the other side of the line. As soon as the call ended, she immediately grabbed the bag which contained the camera and the evidence kit.

“Kara! What is it? Where are you going?” Alex called out to her before she could exit the door.

“Highway patrol found an abandoned car parked just 500 meters from the city’s limits. They suspected foul play. There has been blood spatters near the car. I’m going to check if the blood belongs to our Jane Doe. If it’s her blood, then that car absolutely belonged to her.” She said as she impatiently waited for the Sheriff's permission to let her go.

“I’ll come with you.” Alex said but the blonde shook her head.

“I’ll call Deputy Haught and I’ll take Winn. You stay here with Kelly and call me if we get a match from the ABIS. If Lena comes back, hand her the evidence collected on the crime scene and ask her to run some tests. I’ll call you if there’s a breakthrough.” She said, already running towards her car with Winn trailing behind her, trying not to fall behind.

At the place where the car was found, Deputy Haught had been setting up perimeters around the car and already marked the blood spatter nearby.

Kara asked Winn to take photos of the scene before she would investigate further.  
In the meantime, Kara studied the road next to the car and noticed a dark spot. It looked like a dried blood spatter. Clearly, a person had tried to hide it by taking a handful of dirt on the side of the road and dumping it onto of the blood. The killer must have been in a hurry. She picked up her latex gloves and got a sample of the blood.

“I talked to the highway patrol and they said there has been a 911 call last night right from this area that has been dropped just before the caller spoke. They suspected it was just a prank call so police were never dispatched to check the place. The highway patrol said they were on their 9 AM routine round when they found the car.” Deputy Haught briefed Kara just as Winn gave her the okay sign to check the car after he had finished photographing it.

“Thank you, Deputy. Have you ran the license plate to the transportation office yet?” She asked as she peeked inside the car. It was just boxes filled with various things. No signs of forced entry to the driver’s door.

“Not yet but I’m going to send them the digits now.” Haught said and moved to get it done.

She continued her search for some time around and inside the car when she noticed a large scratch the on the left taillight of the car. On a hunch, she called for Winn to take a photo of it, too.

They opened all doors of the car hoping to discover something useful but everything was fruitless. They only found boxes of clothing and some personal things— identical to a person moving to a new place, but her purse was unfortunately missing.

Frustrated, Kara allowed the truck to take the car on their impounding garage.  
They were on their way back to the office when Kara got a call from Kelly. A simple, “Kara, we got a hit.” that made Kara step on the gas a little harder.

As Kara and Winn arrived back in the office, Lena was also back in the crime lab looking intently at something under the microscope.

“Jessica Young. 24 years old. The ABIS took that long to get a match because she isn’t actually from National City. She’s registered in Metropolis.” Kelly handed the folder to Kara and she looked straight at the image on the folder. It felt weird that she was more familiar with the image of the dead version of this woman than this smiling and very much alive girl on the photograph.

“It makes sense!” She blurted out so brightly that even Lena left what she was doing to look at her.

“What is?” Lena asked as her attention turned completely to the blonde. Kara fell into a slight stutter as the green eyes stared at her - expecting. Why was Lena‘s so damn distracting?

“W-we.. We-” she cleared her throat once, “We found her car, I think. It was full of boxes of personal things inside. Same as a person who is moving to a different place. I got Winn to check the toll’s CCTV footage and be on the lookout for the same car model and plate number.”

“Have you checked the car for any fingerprints or blood spatters yet?” Lena asked her.

“No, not yet. Well, I managed to get a blood sample of a dried blood splatter on the ground. We could let that get checked for DNA. But while we’re waiting for results, we could check for more fingerprints and samples together? On the car? I was hoping you could join me?” Kara asked the brunette.

“Let’s go.” Lena said unhesitatingly. She grabbed the bag that Lena was about to carry and guided her to the forensics impounding garage.

As soon as they got there, Lena started bending and looking at every angle of the car. She quickly asked for the fingerprint powder inside the bag Kara was holding and scooted inside the driver's seat to check the rear view mirror.

“This is the best place to get a fingerprint if our assailant is stupid enough.” Lena said as she dusted the mirror and then she scooted further to look at the steering wheel, dusting it as well.

This was the first time Kara got to see Lena in her element. She took note of Lena’s behavior. She tilted her head as she observed how the smaller woman moved with both elegance and ease. She had this calm aura that she found amusing- maybe because she hadn’t been calm ever since this case popped up.

Kara was so occupied with her thoughts that she didn’t realize she had been staring at Lena’s ass. As she looked up, green eyes connected with her own. Lena has been staring at her for- Rao knows how long…

“Don’t tell me my ass needs closer inspection, too?” Lena asked with a knowing smile- referencing her pick up line that day she met her.  
The blonde nervously cleared her suddenly very dry throat. She was aware that her face must’ve been shining brightly with a deep shade of red. “Uh- uhm. Sorry, it’s just that- uhm..” She stuttered once again under the mercy of the green eyed woman.

Lena laughed. 

God. That laugh… Her ears just climaxed.

“Inspector, the camera.” Lena asked and she blinked rapidly…

“Oh… yeah yeah.” The blonde grabbed the camera and handed it to Lena. Kara moved to the side and watched as the other Inspector slightly bend to snap some photos of the steering wheel. She actually tried. Really hard. But her eyes kept on moving towards Lena’s chest….. Towards her cleavage. She gulped so hard.

_Oh Rao. She has perfect breasts, too._

She was way too focused on her task at hand that she didn’t realized Kelly had entered the room and was now eyeing her and Lena inside the car working on fingerprints- eyes drifting from one woman to the other.

“Ehem.” Kelly cleared her throat but Kara didn’t seem to notice, utterly captivated by Lena’s movements.  
Only when she felt a strong elbow impacting her right rib cage she came back to reality and stumbled lightly because of the sudden blow.

“I know my Inspector has great body but can you at least be subtle when you’re staring at her like that? It honestly feels like I’m interrupting some weird foreplay.” Kelly whispered pointedly at her, shaking her head slightly.

“What?!” Kara forced a laugh but it came out as a nervous blubber. “Haha what are you talking about? I’m not staring at her cleavage… Pfft.. You’re going mental, Detective.” She jabbed back teasingly at her.

“I never said you’re staring at her cleavage. You just gave yourself away, Danvers.” Kelly said as she laughed loudly and left Kara standing there, who looks absolutely dumbfounded and was blushing heavily. Kelly then spoke to Lena.

Few officers helped them went through every box inside the car. They found a framed photo in one of the boxes that added to the assurance that this car definitely belonged to Jessica Young.

By the time they left the forensics impounding garage, Lena managed to lift two full fingerprints and a partial one. 

“I’m just going to get these to the crime lab.” Lena said, lifting the bag carrying all the possible evidence they had collected.

“You should go home after, Lena. Briefing of the case will be tomorrow at nine. It’s pretty late and I know you’re exhausted.” Kara said as she stared once again, into the green eyes of the other woman. Lena returned the stare and smiled at Kara.  
“The same thing goes for you, Inspector. Thank you for your concern but the case can use me for another hour or so.” Lena made her way to the crime lab leaving Kara gawking at her swaying hips yet again.

***

Deputy Haught was the first one to speak in the briefing.

“Jessica Young, 24, was found murdered on the bank of the Hudson River, September 2nd. Samuel Cruz, 12 and his friend, Jeremy Brooke, 11, found the body of the victim and called 911 at exactly 8:37 in the morning. Officer Jacobs and Officer Sinclair of the dispatching unit arrived at 8:39. I am the first person to come in contact with the corpse and declared the victim dead on the scene exactly at 8:43….”

“…The border toll booth cctv cameras showed a white Toyota Camry with the same plate number as the victim’s car arrived in National City at exactly 11:40pm of September 1st. Receipts from the toll fee confirmed the identity of the victim. CCTV images also indicated that Miss Young was alone the time she passed the toll booths….” Winn shows slides and slides of footage of the car and zoomed it on the front seat showing that no one is, in fact, sitting on the passenger’s seat. 

Kara took over the next part.  
“... Detective Winn Schott and I arrived at the crime scene exactly at 9am. Collected evidence around the body.” Clicking the projector’s remote to show the photograph of the body and items surrounding the body, the tape, the bright green plastic bag and the footprints. “Victim’s family knew no one with motive strong enough to commit the murder and we checked the homes of friends and colleagues and came short of leads. We also failed to match any shoes from them from the shoe prints collected on the crime scene.” Kara said dejectedly and assumed her seat beside Inspector Lena once again.

“Hey.” She heard Lena say softly as she sat beside her, her hand touching her forearm that immediately forced her to look up to the inspector. “This case is still fresh. We’ll find leads soon, okay? You did great.” She said and despite her earlier feeling of dejection, she found herself smiling for the comfort of knowing she was not alone in this case.

She heard Lena pull a deep breathe beside her before standing and started her autopsy report. The police coroner beside her seems so small beside the confident Inspector even though he is much taller than Lena.

“The body of Jessica Young arrived at the coroner’s office at 10:30AM. Dr. Martinez and I performed an autopsy with the diligence and knowledge that it was a possible homicide. The autopsy of the body indicated a blunt force trauma at the occipital part of her skull. The victim rape kit test showed negative of sexual assault. The victim’s torso showed 6-8 stab wounds from a likely 7 inches semi serrated blade. One of the stab wounds punctured her aorta that caused the victim to bleed to death. And the estimated time of death based on rigor mortis is around 2AM to 3AM and it was ruled as a homicide.”

Lena glanced at her, seemingly seeking relief. Kara gave her a comforting smile, nodding at her. She hoped her gaze would convey the amazement Kara felt towards her.

After Alex had dismissed them, she found Lena in the crime lab, bent over a microscope once again. Her eyebrows were furrowed, her teeth worrying her lower lip, a scowl on her face.

“Everything okay?” She asked as she knocked softly on the door.

The sound startled Lena and she started looking around as if making sure no one was listening. Her hand closed around Kara’s forearm and she brought her with her to sit beside the microscope she had been using before the blonde interrupted.

“Kara. I think, I found something.” Lena said in a hushed tone. “I’m not sure about this yet and I haven’t disclosed this information to anyone else yet because I’m still not conclusively sure.” Kara watched as Lena struggled to voice what was concerning her so she put a comforting hand above hers, scooted closer to the brunette Inspector and softly murmured words of encouragement and a ‘you can take your time, I’m here.’

Lena looked at her fleetingly for another moment and then drew a shuddering breath. She removed her trapped hands from Kara and slid a slide under the first stage of the comparison microscope. “I found this fibers on the body of the victim when I was performing the autopsy. Same fibers are present on the inside of the duct tape you collected on the crime scene.” She slid the microscope over for Kara to see.

“They are trilobal polyester fibers. They are widely used for car carpets so I snipped a sample from the victim’s car and compared them.” She then slide the second sample to the second stage of a microscope and let Kara peeked through.

“They’re not the same.” Kara said and looked at Lena with wide eyes.

“Yeah. It raised my suspicions. Last night, I couldn’t sleep so I researched different kinds of green trilobal polyester fibers. And I got a hit, these fibers are only manufactured to cater police automobiles. So earlier, I took a sample from a random police car and look.” She removed the second slide under and put the third slide in and agitatedly pointed Kara to look into it.

“Oh my god, Lena.” Kara gasped at Lena when she saw that the fibers were microscopically similar. “You think the killer is in the police force?”

“We can’t raise that conclusion yet. It will just stir panic if we announce it to the media.” Lena said. Her face was sincere and Kara found herself agreeing to the brunette.

“I’ll call Alex. See if we have something to corroborate your theory.” Kara said as she stood up, but Lena grabbed her shirt on the lower back and made her turn to face her.

“There’s one more thing.” Lena said and directed Kara to the computer running the ABIS for fingerprints. “The partial fingerprints we lifted on the driver’s steering wheel and the fingerprint from the green plastic bag found with the body…. they matched. But it’s not from the victim.”  
Lena paused and then stared at the running computer. “I’ve already uploaded the fingerprint on the ABIS. All we can do is wait.”

Kara was dumbfounded. Three hours ago, she couldn’t even raise her chin knowing they had little lead or direct evidence to begin with and now, 30 minutes with Lena and she felt like there was a lot to do and she didn’t even know how to start.  
“Thank you, Lena! I don’t know what I would do without—” but her statement was cut short when Deputy Haught came barreling from the door.

“We have another body.”


	2. Call the Doctor Very Quick

The briefing room was quiet. The orange tint that illuminated the room added to the dread Kara was feeling. No one dared to break the silence, the pressure and tension palpable.

She glanced at the green-eyed inspector beside her. Head bowed, hands folded on the table in front of them. “You okay there?” She whispered softly but despite that, Lena seemed startled.

Lena didn’t even try to lift her head to meet Kara’s eyes. “Yeah… I guess.” 

She continued to stare concernedly at Lena. Her brunette hair pulled high in a ponytail. Kara noted she looked immaculately beautiful- especially for a woman who spent more or less than 36 hours inside the coroner’s laboratory doing the autopsy report. Lena has been one of the most efficient people in the case, from doing the autopsy to taking the lead on the evidence room and Kara was thankful for that. But she’s also worried that the other inspector might be overworking her body.

Before she could talk to Lena about getting a break, Alex came barreling into the briefing room, nodded at Kara and took the seat in the front row.

She took a deep breath and walked begrudgingly towards the podium.

“I’m Inspector Kara Danvers, Officer in charge of this case. Detective Olsen will be the lead detective on our first murder case together with Detective Schott as her secondary.” She laid the folder on top of the podium and started reading the contents.

“Our victim was Dr. Amanda Grand, 26, who worked as a general surgeon at National City Cancer Center, was found dead by the ditch at the National City Trail Park yesterday. A jogger found the naked body of our victim and called 911 at exactly 9:47 AM. Officer Gardner and Officer Sinclair of the dispatching unit arrived at the scene 2 minutes later and called it dead on the spot. Inspector Lena Luthor and I examined the body at the crime scene at exactly 10:00 AM. Crime scene is secondary, meaning our victim was either dragged or dropped on the our scene since her sole was clean, eliminating the possibility of our victim walking there. Rigor Mortis showed that Dr. Grand has been dead between 6-7:30 in the morning yesterday. No wounds or traumas on the body and toxicology came all points are within normal, no signs of strangulation, no signs of struggle and all organs were healthy based on the clinical autopsy of the victim. People, we have a perfectly normal and healthy person in our morgue today and we don’t have any idea why.”

And that’s it. No follow up presenters on the case. That’s how little they got on this. Kara can’t help but to feel anxious and she can’t help it. They have this new body without any leads and a murder case that grows colder and colder every second it goes unsolved.

“Wait. Cause of death is still unknown?! Can we get another pathologist’s second opinion?” Deputy Haught called out at the back. It’s the first time the deputy spoke today.

“Yes, we can. But I want another test from our own people before I let someone else’s hand touch the body.” Alex said authoritatively and looked pointedly at Lena.

“On it, boss.” Lena stood up and left the briefing room without sparing another glance her way. The tall lanky coroner strutting behind her. 

The briefing didn’t last long after that. The other officers, just like Lena, immediately left the room but Kara can’t blame them. Who wanted to stay in a room that reeked with pressure? The prosecutor’s office were demanding answers from them and they have to up their game or they’re dead. Not even mentioning the looming presence of media outside the building.

She huffed and put her head in between her folded arms on the top of the table in front of her.

“How are you holding up, Inspector?” She heard Alex beside her so she picked her head up.

“Remember when I joined the force and I told you I will never feel dreadful coming to work ever again? Well, I take that back now.” She groaned and her sister laughed a little, set a folder on the table in front of her and took the chair beside her.

“Yeah, I remember. You said you would never dare miss even a single day of free donuts and coffee.” Alex jabbed her side. 

“You know, I thought you’d be more motivated to work now that your super pretty, super intelligent super crush is now here.” Alex winked at her and she can’t help her heartbeat as it skyrocketed to her sister’s insinuation of the green-eyed brunette.

“Shhh I swear Alex, you’re making it harder to keep a secret.” She hissed.

Alex huffed and rolled her eyes, “I think the whole precinct already knew Kara. Your staring and flirting with each other is everything but subtle these past couple of weeks.”  
Her little crush on Lena was not the pressing issue right now so she changed the topic.

“What’s that.” She asked, looking at the folder on the table beside her.

“Ow. Yeah.” Alex’s demeanor changed. She can practically tell when her sister Alex became Director Danvers- Chief of Police. She picked the folder in front of them and handed it to Kara.

“Okay… So Kelly and I went to dinner last night —“

“What? You did? Oh my god, how was it? Why am I learning that just now?” She grinned widely at her sister, her eyebrows dancing with mirth.

Her sister’s face remained stoic for a second, “What? Kara, what're you talking about?” 

“Don’t play coy with me, Alex. I know you have a crush on our resident criminologist slash detective and you’ve been working that butt off to ask her out. So you did and how was it?”

She knew the moment Alex realized what she’s asking because a blush crept up from her sister’s ears, to her cheeks and down to her neck.

“Oh! Shut your face with that smirk, Kara! It isn’t that!” And punched Kara hard on her forearm. 

“Shut my face? You look like an overripe tomato right now, you shut your face.” She said grinning at Alex.

“You know I still don’t have time for that. BUT on a serious note, as I’m saying, Kelly and I went to dinner last night- shut up, Kara- and we talked about the murders. She—, I mean, we thought the two murders are connected.”

Now, Kara’s grin was completely gone. There was a heavy silence between them now that Alex said it. Might as well be a truth bomb.

“How? How are they connected? Do we know the _Modus Operandi_?” She stood up and started pacing. 

“No, we don’t. Kelly’s profile on Young’s killer fit perfectly on Grand’s, too. But still shaky because we still don't have Grands' source of death.”

“But those stabs on Young’s body… It suggests she was killed out of passion and those people who kill that way typically know their victims personally and the way our second victim died, it was nothing like the first one!” Kara said as her frown deepens.

“Maybe that’s what our killer’s trying to do! Persuade us that the killings were not connected but serial murderers aren’t only known for their M.Os. but also to the kind of victim they are targeting, a pattern, a signature. We think in these cases, it’s the victims that are the pattern.”

She stopped pacing for a bit and started enumerating what the two victims had in common. “Young professional women, living alone, no motive, no signs of sexual assault” shook her head, “brunettes”.

“And green eyed.” And the mention of the eye color, Kara remembered one green eyed person.

“You know, Lena and I have been talking, too. She found some threads on the body of our first victim and did some study on it. She found out that it is a kind of thread that is made exclusively for police cars. We tried comparing them on one of our police cars and they matched. We don’t have any concrete evidence to corroborate it except for the thread themselves but we’re getting through it.” She said and she started skimming through the folder her sister handed to her. “She also found threads underneath our second victim’s nails that microscopically looks like our sample threads from the first body."

“Hmmn, I’m thinking the same. The fingerprints that Lena lifted from the Young’s car, Kelly couldn’t find any match from ABIS and yes, she checked for more than four times to be sure. Her theory is that someone deleted their information on the database. She said she’s fairly sure that whoever is the killer, they have access and capacity to alter our database.” She paused and stared at Kara.

“Who else knows about this?” 

“No one. Just us.” Kara said standing, ready to take instructions from her sister. Her adrenaline was making her fingers shake. 

“Okay. That’s great. This is highly confidential information. Make sure you keep a close unit. Don’t let the media get into this yet. What’s your next plan?” Alex said and started typing something on her phone.

“I’ll go check on Winn if he could track the footprints and identify our rat’s code.” She said and started walking towards the door when Alex called her.

“Make sure to check on Inspector Lena. She hasn’t logged off since two days ago.” Her sister had that protective expression on her face that made Kara stop on her tracks and smiled at her sister.

“I will.” 

“Hey, Kara! What’s up? Got any update on our cases?” Winn answered his phone on the second ring.

“Hey. I need to talk to you on the roof.” She said as she’s standing alone on the rooftop, fighting the chills that September noon was causing.

“The roof? But I’m perfectly okay here with my hot latte.” She heard the obnoxious way Winn sipped his coffee through her phone speaker.

“I’ll see you here in 3. This is code 10-36, Officer.” She emphasized the ‘Confidential Information’ shortcut to get through Winn’s thick brain that it is urgent.

She rolled her eyes as Winn paused for a good 5 seconds before saying “I’m on my way” and heard him huff on the phone, guessing he might be running through the stairs.

Six minutes later, Winn came barreling through the rooftop’s door heaving. He put his finger up and signaled Kara to give him time to breathe.

“Are you done?” Kara said as she put her hands on her pocket impatiently and stared at Winn.

“30 seconds, please. I’m not as fit as you.” He somehow managed to say between heaves.

“So what is it?” Winn said a few moments later

“Okay, Detective Schott. I’m going to tell you something that only few people know. Can I trust you?” She asked and held Winn’s gaze.

“Yeah… Yeah. Of course.” Winn said as confusion etched on his face. Kara can feel the pump of adrenaline in her veins as she tried to gather her words on how to tell Winn that for days, finally, they may not have a suspect yet, but at least, they have a promising lead.

“Okay.. for the past couple of days, Lena and I have been talking and we figured something out and I talked to Alex about it, too and she completely validated what we’re feeling and I’m so excited because finally—-“

“Oh my god, Kara. You’re a lesbian! Oh Kara, that’s why you’re not into me because you’re into Lena Fucking Luthor! This is great news! And you and Lena? I totally ship it!” He said excitedly.

Kara just stared at him with her jaw on the floor for a couple of moments.

“What?” Was the only thing that came out of her mouth after Winn just spewed his word vomit.

“Hmmn. What?” Winn tilted his head and raised his eyebrow.

“What are you talking about?” She blurted out, massaging her temple with both of her hands. 

She stared at Winn’s embarrassed face for a couple of seconds until “So… you haven’t asked Lena out yet?” He said with a small voice that actually sent her palm at the back of Winn’s head.

“We have 2 murder cases and you still have time to create a conspiracy theory between me and Lena.” She said in a tired manner and remembered she did exactly the same to Alex a couple of hours ago.

“Anyway, I called you here for a 10-36.” She got Winn’s attention now. “We think we got a lead.” 

“Who’s case?” Winn said after a long pause. His face obviously darker than 5 minutes ago. This week has been taking tolls on them.

“Both.” Winn’s face fell silent again. “We believe both cases are connected. Kelly had been giving evidence that gave us reason to suspect these are homicides from a single killer. Lena also suspects that the killer has a connection inside since the fingerprints and some DNA lifted from Young’s car didn’t match anyone from the ABIS. And we want you to—“

“... track the rat and identify their codes. On it, Inspector.” Winn said and immediately walked back to the direction of the stairs.

Kara was about to call Lena on her phone when Winn spoke again.

“I really think you should ask Lena out. You’re super tense lately.” He barked a laughter and hurried down the stairs before she could reply.

She rolled her eyes and unlocked her phone.

The “Inspector Lena” on her contact list staring back at her.

“Knock knock.” Kara whispered as she entered the coroner’s office at around 8pm . 

“Lena?” 

She strutted farther inside the room and rubbed her forearms, the room's eerily cool and quiet.

“Hello? Lena?” She whispered a little bit louder this time as she stared at the **“KEEP OUT. FORENSICS AUTOPSY ONGOING!”**

“Why are you whispering?” 

“Oh my god!!” Kara basically jumped at her place, “Lena!! I swear I peed myself a little!” She whispered loudly as she placed her right hand on her chest and the left on her waist as she tried to calm herself down and failed.

Lena laughed despite the dark circles around her eyes and Kara swore the brunette's laugh was worth the heart attack she might be suffering. “You haven’t answered me yet.” 

“Huh?” Kara asked, gawking at the woman in front of her as few strands of hair fell out from Lena’s bun and was now sticking along the side of the brunette’s long neck. 

“Why are you whispering?” Lena whispered in a way that Kara suspected was to mock her though Lena was wearing a wide smile now.

“Because we’re inside a morgue?” Kara conspiratorially whispered as if the answer was obvious, and returned Lena’s wide grin.

Lena scrunched up her nose, “the dead can’t hear us, Inspector.” A pause and a “Miss Grand is this way” after a moment, Lena gestured to a stale door to her right.

She’s confused for a moment and it must be showing to her face because Lena speaks again, “You’re here to take a look at the body, right?” 

“Ah.. Yeah..i no.” _ why is she stuttering?_ She cleared her throat and answered Lena’s inquisitive look. “I’m here to take you out for a late dinner actually.” Kara spewed out her words while looking everywhere except the eyes of the woman in front of her… her hand rubbing her nape. 

When Lena didn’t answer, Kara was forced to look at the green eyed woman. Lena’s critically glaring at her. A small smirk playing on her red, red lips. 

“But it’s okay if you don’t want to. I was planning to take a look at the body anyway.” She made sure Lena had a choice. Please say yes.

“No.. no.. I’m just thinking..” Lena trailed off with a mischievous smile that Kara was dying to take a photo of and then frame it for later use.

“What?” Kara asked, shoving both her hands on her pockets to hide her nerves. _Why is this woman destroying her composure without even doing anything?_

“I’m just thinking…” A smirk, “What kind of person asks someone out for dinner... inside a fucking morgue?” Lena said chuckling a little bit while Kara was still busy being dumbfounded in her spot after hearing Lena’s tongue roll out saying a single curse -her face beet-red. 

_I wonder how nice it would be if she curses in my bed?_

Kara snapped out of her own fantasy and decided to step up her game.

“Well, my kind is kinda rare, plus, I just find it fitting...” Kara answered back with a grin on her face. It put a scowl on Lena’s face so Kara decided to finish her sentence.

“...because I’m dying to take you out for dinner.” Before leaning close to Lena’s flustered face, grinning.

Kara was well aware that her staring at Lena’s eyes was stirring something inside of her. And she likes it.

But Lena definitely was in for the ride because she leaned even closer to Kara, making the blonde sweat even with the cool temperature of the morgue. A teasing smile was on her lips.

“Mmm, seems fitting in a morgue, huh? How about I open your head up, look inside and see why you think it’s okay to ask someone out while inside a morgue?” Kara’s smile faltered while Lena kept her sweet smile.

Kara’s too aware of Lena’s possibly-super expensive perfume.  
Too aware of how Lena’s body heat was making her head swim with desire. Too aware that their faces are just inches away. Too aware that Lena’s eyes drifted from her eyes down to her lips. Too aware that Lena’s smile was gone and was now replaced with what looks like desire… too aware that she’s feeling the same. Too aware when Lena’s eyes drifted lower to her neck as she swallowed the dry feeling of her throat.Too aware that she badly wanted to kiss Lena.Too aware that Kara’s 3 seconds away from not caring where they are and just press Lena’s body to hers while tasting that red red lips.

“Inspector Lena, here’s the toxicology report—-“

“Oh for fuck’s sake!! This is the morgue! WEAR A BELL OR SOMETHING!?” She backed away from the laughing Lena as she rubs her throbbing shin that she jammed to the nearest metal table when the goddamn lanky coroner entered the office without warning.

“Oh. I’m sorry Inspector Danvers.” The coroner whispered, “s-should I go now? Or??” 

Kara leaned into Lena’s ear and whispered a “I think I shit myself this time.” That resulted in Lena strongly tapping Kara’s torso while trying poorly to maintain her composure.

“It’s fine, Dr. Ramirez. I’ll take the results from here.” Lena grabbed the folders and grabbed Kara’s wrist and pulled her inside a sterile room with 2 tables, the Doctor behind them.

Lena sat Kara on one of the tables like a child and faced the coroner.  
“Go home, Dr. Martinez. Go see your family. Make sure your daughters are safe for me.” Kara glanced at Dr. Martinez and saw him smiling tiredly at Lena. 

“Thank you, Inspector Luthor. Will do.” 

The other Doctor was about to leave the room when Lena called after him and said “You did great today. Thank you.”

_What an appreciative colleague. That’s so hot_.

Dr. Martinez smiled, “You too, Inspector. Please eat. Take care of yourself for me too?” Dr. Martinez smiled warmly at Lena and nodded at Kara before leaving the room.

Kara suspiciously eyed Lena as she was still staring at the door.

“You know that Doctor Martinez has a wife, right?” 

Kara nearly regretted those words when Lena threw her a killer glare.  
For a moment, she thought Lena’s going to chop her head off but Lena smiled and said, “He’s a good friend.”  
That made Kara huff and nudged her shoulder at Lena while saying, “Homewrecker. You’re not serious, are you?” 

Lena laughed loudly at that and turned to Kara. “Why? Are you jealous, inspector?” 

She answered that with a huff and turned her glare at her shoes, pouting.

This time, Lena bumped Kara’s shoulder and tugged slowly at her uniform’s sleeves.

“I’m just kidding, silly!” A chuckling Lena said and then added, “Plus, Dr. Martinez isn’t my type.” 

That made Kara look at Lena, her pout slowly turning into a sheepish smile.  
Lena let out another laugh when she saw Kara’s face.

“Who’s your type then?” Kara asked seriously this time.

That prompted Lena to look seriously at Kara, too.

“Mrs. Martinez.” 

The groan Kara let out and Lena’s laugh can be heard all throughout the morgue.

“You ordered another toxicology test?” Kara peeked on the folder Lena’s been staring into for the past 5 minutes now. 

They’re currently at the morgue, with the body of the second victim in front of them, laid on a cold sleek metal table. Kara adjusted the white scrub Lena insisted she wear with rubber gloves to go with it before they entered the cold room. 

“Huh?” Lena turned to her, the space between her eyebrows are knitted, distracting Kara for a moment. “Uh, yeah we did. We did everything for the second time and we still can’t find anything, no wounds, no trace of poison on her blood, there was a considerable amount of choline traces on her liver sample which was not unusual so she’s a perfectly healthy adult woman.”

Kara then turned her attention to the body again and inspected the skin around the neck.

“Is there a sign for a sexual assault?” She asked Lena as they further investigated the body.

“No. Her rape test kit were all negative.” 

And then Kara saw it.

“What about this?” and pointed at a bruising spot not bigger than a nickel in circumference on the inside of the victim’s right elbow.

“What?” Lena asked, speeding to Kara’s side as they both inspected the victim’s arm.

“That bruise wasn’t there 2 hours ago.” Lena said, grabbed her pen and haphazardly scrawled something on a folder.

“What is it then?” Kara asked. Watching Lena as she took photographs of the bruising and then grabbed a large machine that has what looks like a magnifying glass attached to it.

“Look.” Lena said and pulled her so she could look at the other side of the glass beside her. And she saw it. A minuscule puncture wound in the middle of the bruise. “That looks like a puncture wound from a syringe needle. Though it is specially small.. maybe a butterfly needle? The one they use for children? That’s a perfect size for a puncture wound like this.” 

Lena continued to inspect the wound and Kara can’t help to stare at the woman beside her and think how brilliant this woman is.

“You said it wasn’t there two hours ago?” Kara remembered the doctor saying it. It bugged her

“Yeah. Probably a post-mortem bruising.” Lena said, when she didn’t reply, Lena turned to her, “ oh sorry, it is a kind of skin discoloration that can appear after death. It may be a sign that the victim was injured moments before they were killed. It can happen for post-Mortem injuries too but they are very rare.”

“They must’ve injected something to her?” She looked at Lena and she found the woman biting her lower lip in concentration, her forehead crested. _Hot_.__

_ _“Her toxicology tests came out negative of any drugs, alcohol or poison so it must be something else not entirely detectable by routine toxicology exam. It may take a while to know what it is via pin-point toxicology examination, but that was our only way."_ _

_ _Dejectedly, Lena removed her latex gloves and rubbed around the area of her eyes as if to relieve some pressure._ _

_ _“Hey.” Kara stood in front of Lena and reached for the brunette’s arm and tugged down. When Lena looked up, Kara tilted her head and smiled, “How about that dinner I promised you? We can use a breather. You’ve been here longer than anyone else on the case. Please let me take you to dinner?” She then sported that pout Alex said no one is capable of refuting. _ _

_ _Lena pursed her lips, the look on her face still second guessing the invitation. “I have a lot to do.” _ _

_ _The brunette then looked down at their hands and Kara, despite the jitters she’s feeling holding Lena’s hands, tightened her hold and pulled Lena slightly to her.  
“I know.” And waited for Lena to look at her, “But you’re not alone in these cases Lena. We can’t afford to lose you so you have to take care of yourself.”_ _

_ _Lena pulled her hands and walked to the other side of the room and hugged herself while blinking several times, willing her tears not to fall. _ _

_ _Kara doesn’t know what to do. She had always expected Lena to be the woman the media always portrayed: relentless, strong, confident and brilliant. She never expected Lena to break down in front of her._ _

_ _“Hey.” Kara said in a soothing manner. But she stayed where she was, giving the brunette some space. “I would never understand what you’re feeling right now, but it’s okay to rest.” Kara smiled reassuringly when Lena looked at her. Her green eyes bloodshot with unshed tears and exhaustion._ _

_ _After a moment, when Kara thought Lena was about to send her out, Lena seemed to think better of it and forced a smile, “I just think I owe it to people. To help.” She said, hugging herself further, wanting herself to be small despite how big her lastname is._ _

_ _Kara’s about to protest that the brunette never owed it to anyone but Lena chuckles bitterly, “After all my brother has done. I just know I owe it to people… and to prove I’m not like my family.” Lena’s voice cracked at the end of her sentence. And just like that, Kara knew that Lena was bigger than her last name._ _

_ _Kara’s heart expands further with the confession. She decided to walk slowly to where the brunette is standing, grabbed both of her shoulders and hugged her. The smell of the expensive perfume wafting to her nose._ _

_ _Kara felt the Doctor stiffened with the contact but Kara didn’t let her go, “You are not your brother and you don’t owe anyone of proving yourself you’re not like him. You are so much more than your last name, Lena Luthor.” Kara hugged the brunette tighter when she felt Lena take a deep breath and relaxed in her hold._ _

_ _“We still owe this to the people. To keep them safe. Please don’t forget your job just because you’re hugging a pretty woman now, Kara Danvers.” _ _

_ _The laugh Kara let out was obnoxiously annoying even to her own ears but she didn’t care, Lena was laughing with her. _ _

_ _After a moment, Lena pushed herself away, just a little bit, to look at her eyes, her hands lying comfortably on Kara’s chest while hers was still loosely around the Doctor. And just like that, the jitters were back. She is acutely aware of how Lena stared at her throat while she swallowed. She almost lost it when Lena stared intently into her eyes._ _

_ _She swears Lena’s about to kiss her._ _

_ _“Now where’s that dinner you promised me?” Lena tilted her head teasingly at her._ _

_ _-x-_ _

_ _Lena chuckled when Kara opened the door of the Big Belly Burger just a block away from the station._ _

_ _“Of course, you’d take me here.” _ _

_ _“What do you mean by that? Of course I’d take you here, Lena. You look like you need some carbohydrates and sugar in your body.” Kara teased as she grabbed Lena’s hand and pulled her into an empty booth beside the glass wall, waving back at the people on the counter. “Plus, their burger and fries are to die for.” She swooned and she marveled at the laugh Lena let out. _ _

_ _She waited for Lena to scoot further into her seat before asking her, “You eat burgers and fries, right?” Kara teased her as she scoots to the seat right across Lena.  
“I’m human, so...” Lena laughed, “although it’s been ages.”  
Before Kara can reply, a waitress came with a notepad with her asking them for their orders. _ _

_ _She gestured to Lena to go first… “Oh.. uhhm.” The green eyed woman seemed rattled as she hastily opened the menu and tried to make sense of the words inside the booklet while trying to conceal her frown. At the end, she gave up and just said, “I’ll take whatever she’s having.” And looked at her._ _

_ _Kara was internally laughing at Lena because she knew- knows, Lena hasn’t been to a fast food place and she’s positive the green eyed, sophisticated woman in front of her never had her fries with her bare hands. She closed her menu and set it on the table and faced the waitress._ _

_ _“Okay, I’ll have Big Belly Three Pointer Burger with extra mozzarella, please. I’ll also have the ultimate Big Buffalo Wings, a large platter of cheese fries and maybe a milkshake… Lena, what do you want for your drinks?” She smirked at Lena’s dumbfounded face… that’s the expression she was expecting._ _

_ _“Uhh. Uh I’ll have some water please.” She recovered._ _

_ _“Would that be all, Inspector Danvers?” The waitress asked her. _ _

_ _Kara smiled widely, “Yeah. Thank you, Rosita.” _ _

_ _Lena eyed her as the waitress walked away, “How are we supposed to finish all of that?” _ _

_ _Kara leaned at Lena and whispered, “People have been underestimating the amount of food I can eat for years. It’s fine.” She said and regarded Lena as the brunette struggling to sit comfortably on her booth seat._ _

_ _Rosita arrived with their food and she watched Lena’s eyes bulged with the amount of food Rosita’s laid in front of them._ _

_ _“I think I’m going to feel sick.” Lena said, still eyeing their food and Kara just laughed at her. Instead of commenting to Lena that this is her regular order, she put the gigantic 3-layered, too cheesy burger in front of the doctor._ _

_ _“Here, try this.”_ _

_ _She waited for Lena to take a bite but that never happened. “What’s wrong?” She asked as Lena, for the hundredth time, looked at Rosita who’s chatting with several servers on the counter._ _

_ _“Isn’t she supposed to give us a fork and a knife?” Kara laughed out loud at Lena that some of the customers turned their head towards them— Lena subtly kicking Kara’s shin under the table._ _

_ _“We don’t do that here.” Kara then picked her burger and took a big bite. Lena eyed her, horrified, and then picked a piece of fries with a napkin and slowly bit at it, taunting Kara. _Fuck… that’s hot.__ _

_ _After several times of convincing Lena to take a bite on her burger, the brunette finally relented with a, “Okay fine, Kara. Just stop making that face. It’s ridiculous to see an inspector pouting.”_ _

_ _She grinned just as Lena lifts her burger with her hand. “Is it because of my pout?” Kara teased Lena._ _

_ _The brunette stared at her with her burger halfway through her mouth and said, “Actually, I’m going to eat this burger Kara-style in one condition.” Lena’s eyes glint as she challenges her._ _

_ _“Oh, game on, Inspector.” Kara squirted some ketchup on the side of her plate while staring at Lena. The brunette laughed at her antics and lifted her burger close to her mouth. _ _

_ _The jitters were back.. so she grabbed her milkshake and sipped on it to distract her from Lena’s stare._ _

_ _“Okay.. If I finish half this, I’ll take you to dinner next time.” Kara swore the way Lena bit at her burger wass the most sexual thing she’s ever seen. That’s a lot... considering she wears the strap._ _

_ _Lena stares at her, an eyebrow lifted up and she froze out._ _

_ _HER CRUSH JUST ASKED HER FOR A SECOND DATE. _ _

_ _10 seconds later, her brain caught up and she choked on her milkshake._ _

_ _

_ _After a handful of fries and a half-eaten burger on Lena’s plate, Kara got the brunette to laugh at least 12 times during dinner and observed the green eyed doctor in front of her loosen up little by little. _ _

_ _“So why’d you picked National City?” Kara asked Lena between bites of her buffalo wings._ _

_ _She saw the green-eyed woman scrunch her nose, probably because she asked with her mouth full. She laughed and took an even bigger bite to annoy Lena. _ _

_ _Lena shook her head but laughed fondly at her anyway, “What do you mean? I was assigned here.” _ _

_ _“Pfft, tell that to your neglected left-over burger. We all know Chief Moore would move mountains to terrorize her connections to get you in their crime lab. Gotham is reeking with homicides and they are always in shortage of officers. I don’t know why people still wanna live there.” _ _

_ _“That answered your question, Kara. Plus, the Luthor name is kind of infamous in Gotham. My brother used to have a testing lab there. If people learned that a Luthor was in town, they would get in line to get a chance to stab me at least thrice.” _ _

_ _“Oh. I’m sorry… but those people are stupid…”_ _

_ _“No. No it’s okay, I get where the hate is coming from and I resented my brother for it and for doing all those things to his victims. I tried to talk him out of the project, I swear. And the moment I finally decided to give the testimony against him, that’s the moment I lost everything.. my friends, my family.. my credibility, so I just knew that I had to start all over somewhere.” Lena laughed bitterly and abandoned the glass of water she was nursing in favor of leaning towards the table across Kara._ _

_ _“But thank you for tonight, Darling.” Oh of course, she melted right then and there. _ _

_ _“Of course, Honey. Anytime, Honey.” Kara enunciated the endearment a little bit exaggeratedly that got Lena chuckling again._ _

_ _But when the curtain falls on Lena's face again, Kara internally said fuck personal space and stood up._ _

_ _ “Scoot over, please.” When Lena moved, she sat down next to the brunette and draped her arm around Lena’s shoulder. She pulled Lena further into her body until Lena’s head was on Kara’s shoulder._ _

_ _“I’m glad you chose to come to National City. The NCPD is lucky to have you. I mean, have you seen you? The hot inspector who earned a PhD at the age of 24 and like, can literally do anything… uh, did I mention hot?” She glanced at Lena and she could see the brunette fighting her tears but with a wide smile. _ _

_ _“You might’ve lost your family and friends back in Metropolis because of your brother, but the NCPD gained another family, another friend. I gained a friend.” She heard Lena laugh again before adding, “Hell, I might gain a girlfriend soon, too!” _ _

_ _Gone are the tears of Lena Luthor when the brunette dipped her forefinger on the ketchup saucer and spread it across her face._ _

_ _

_ _They stayed like that for a considerable amount of time and Kara was not the one to complain. She just kept munching on their fries and happily sipping on her milkshake while Lena’s head stayed on her shoulders, her other arm draped protectively across Lena’s back. She kept eyeing Lena’s half eaten burger in front of her.. what a waste._ _

_ _“Are you still going to eat that?” She finally asked the woman on her side and when Lena didn’t answer, she braved a glance at the woman and saw Lena dozing off on her shoulder. _ _

_ _Kara shakes her head fondly. She decided to just enjoy Lena’s burger and the buffalo wings and let the doctor rest for a little while._ _

_ _“Kara?” She took her attention away from Lena’s platter of fries she’s nursing to look at the person, persons approaching her._ _

_ _“Alex! Kelly! Hi” She sported a wide smile at her sister and she knew Alex understood what she was insinuating since Alex gave her a death glare. Alex was about to say something when Winn came up beside Alex.  
“Hey Kara!” Winn clamped his mouth shut when he saw Lena beside her dozing and then whispered, “Oh my god, you must be a boring company to have Lena sleeping in on you.”  
Alex snickered beside him as Kelly slapped lightly on his forearm.  
“I’m sure he didn’t mean that.” Kelly said and sat on the other side of the booth seat she previously occupied. Alex signaled Kelly to scoot over so she can sit beside the detective. Then when Winn pushed Alex so he could sit too, Alex lost her balance and nearly planted her face on Kelly’s lap._ _

_ _There was a considerable amount of awkwardness passed and Kara knew Winn was basically dead now and all she could do was stare wide-eyed to the man in front of her. _ _

_ _“That’s very inappropriate behavior, Director.” Kelly teased her sister who quickly murmured an apology to her. Alex immediately sat straight and slapped Winn’s arm while she and Winn laughed at Alex’s beet-red face. But then Kara felt the brunette in her shoulder stir. She stared as Lena slowly opened her eyes and smiled at her.  
“Morning.” Kara whispered and Lena smiled softly back at her but when Lena caught sight of the other people staring at them, she sat up straight that Kara’s sure Lena just had a whiplash._ _

_ _“Oh don’t worry, I fall asleep most of the time I’m with Kara, too.” Winn smiled widely at the startled face of Lena. She kicked as hard as she could under the table and Winn yelped in front of her._ _

_ _“You said you can’t grab lunch with me earlier because you said you have a cold date with Miss Young and Miss Grand’s body?” Kelly laughed while Lena groaned beside her. Her sister beside Kelly eyeing her and Lena with clear suspicion on her face.  
Lena groaned before answering Kelly with a hand on her forehead, “You made it sound so gross. Ask Kara, she asked me out.”_ _

_ _“I knew it, Kara! You’re into Lena! You ARE gay! I’m so p—.”_ _

_ _“—OH MY GOD, Winn! I’ve been out of the closet for 6 years now! Keep up! Now, stop being embarrassing.” Now she’s the one hiding behind her hand after Winn looked at Alex and Kelly for confirmation and they just nodded, laughing.  
Lena chuckled beside her and felt the brunette’s hand on her back, comforting her._ _

_ _“Anyway, want to join us? We’re going over the Young’s case at Alex’s place tonight. Maybe let’s brainstorm together and update any new details.” Kelly expectantly asked them while eyeing Lena._ _

_ _“I have to go back to the lab.” Lena replied softly. _ _

_ _“It’s way past your work time, Lena. Give yourself a breather, at least.” Alex said. Sounding like a sister than a Chief to Kara._ _

_ _“But I have t—“ _ _

_ _“That’s an order.” Alex said, raised her eyebrow at the doctor and Lena relented with a sigh._ _

_ _“Fine.. Director.” She rolled her eyes at Alex good-heartedly. _ _

_ _“I texted Deputy Haught. She’s going to meet us at your apartment. I’ll go order some take outs.” Winn said a moment after._ _

_ _“Haught? She’s coming with us? What really is going on?” She asked her sister and her sister nodded. _ _

_ _“I’m assigning her with you in the Grand’s case. Consider this night her briefing. Don’t ask why this meeting is off the record. No more asking until we get to the apartment.”  
They remained close-lipped afterwards.  
Kara can sense their ‘accidental’ meeting wasn’t that ‘accidental’ at all, can tell how Kelly is relaying some unspoken words to Lena and can feel her sister is up to something._ _

_ _

_ _“They are taking Alex’s bike. Can I ride with you?” Winn whispered at Lena’s side as they walk out of Big Belly's._ _

_ _“Sorry, Detective. We’re taking MY bike, right Kara?” Lena said, smiling at Kara._ _

_ _“Yeah, we are….. wait, are we?” She grabbed Lena’s hand and that caused the brunette to walk slower._ _

_ _“You have a bike?” Kara can see Winn ogling at Lena. He’s practically drooling now. _ _

_ _The nerve._ _

_ _“You both look like I grew a pair of ears.” Lena said and then eyed Kara and continued walking, “I’m just kidding. We’re taking my car.” _ _

_ _Kara and Winn caught up to her. Lena unlocked her car._ _

_ _“Can I take the shotgun seat?” Winn said, Lena was about to answer but, _the nerve_, she won’t allow it._ _

_ _“No, you can not.” Kara ran to the passenger’s side of the car, opened the door, and plop herself on the seat beside Lena. She glanced at Lena, she’s staring at her from the outside while Winn settles at the back seat pouting. _ _

_ _“Unfair.” Winn leaned on the center console to whisper in her ear, “She’s already with you the entire dinner.” _ _

_ _Kara just smiled sweetly at Winn as Lena entered the car.  
She just kept her smile as Lena backed up the parking lot. She entered Alex’s address to Lena’s Waze and drove silently for a while._ _

_ _“You found something on our system?” Kara asked, glancing at Winn after a moment._ _

_ _The man behind them just shrugged, “All I can verify is that someone really wiped some information from the ABIS. I found their code, but it’s just that.. codes. I don’t know what they mean. Alex will tell you the rest later.” He sighed dejectedly._ _

_ _“Hey. You’re doing a great job, okay? We’ll catch that bastard.” Lena said. The curse rolled off her tongue so soft like a velvet cake and Kara thought _hot hot hot_._ _

_ _Lena seemed to have the same effect to Winn because when Kara glanced back at the Detective, Winn has his sweet smile back at his face again._ _

_ _She and Lena settled on the wide love seat in Alex's living room. Copies of reports from the murders scattered on her coffee table in front of them. Nicole, looking irritated because ‘_I was in the middle of a date, Director. It’s my free time_, and was seated in between Winn and Kelly on the sofa._ _

_ _“Okay. Let me start by telling you that I have to make this meeting as discretely as possible.” Alex started, pulling a 2 meter long whiteboard in front of them with some forensic photos from both of the murders. _ _

_ _“Why? Can’t we just do it in the conference room or your office? We still can have privacy in there.” Lena asked beside her, her elbows touching Kara’s arm and she’s acutely aware of that little thing because they took off their jackets and now they’re making skin to skin contact and her brain is refusing to focus on anything except their point of touch._ _

_ _“We can’t, because we’re bugged.” That’s when Kara snapped her head back to her sister._ _

_ _“I found this on our briefing room podium.” She produced a circular object not bigger than watch batteries. “So I asked Winn to figure out what it is.”_ _

_ _Winn picked up the object, “It’s an LGSICE automatic voice recorder. It can record up to 6 to 14 days depending on its memory and battery life. But the thing about this recorder, they can’t transmit the information to anywhere without physically retrieving it back and plugging it in a computer. That’s great since we have the bug now, but it also means we cannot trace this back to whoever planted it. Someone's watching the CCTV footage of the briefing room for the past 14 days now.” Winn said, holding the device on her hand to show it to them._ _

_ _“You think there are recorders on other parts of the stations, too?” Kara voiced her concern to her sister._ _

_ _“I sent 6 officers to search for others throughout the building just to be sure. They swore their badge to secrecy so don’t worry about them.” _ _

_ _“So we’re going to be meeting up here for any updates?” Nicole asked, picking up some papers from the coffee table and frowning at it._ _

_ _“That’s my plan.” Alex then flipped the whiteboard in front of them, showing a blank space._ _

_ _“Now, we all agree that there are tons of circumstantial evidence leading us to believe that these two murders are perpetrated by the same person and that person might be working on the force. Lena?” Alex handed the marker to Lena and the green eyed inspector got up and started writing on the board._ _

_ _“I found traces of green trilobal fibers in the body of Miss Young. Which, we also found underneath Miss Grands’ fingernails.” The brunette gestured for Kara to agree._ _

_ _“Correct.” Kara said and Lena proceeded._ _

_ _“I put the fiber under a comparison microscope. The appearance of the fiber from Miss Young’s body is consistent with the fiber from Miss Grand’s body. Which led me to believe that these two cases were connected somehow. But to be precise, the fibers were sent to Dr. Querl Dox, our forensic microscopist, for spectrophotometer analysis, which will give us results that are more accurate. If they show the same chemical and dye make up, then we will have a 99 percent chance we have a serial killer.” Lena then grabbed her tablet from her bag and showed them the comparison images under the microscope. _ _

_ _Kara can see Winn’s jaw dropped to the floor. Nicole also took the tablet from Lena’s hands and examined further the images, her mouth forming what looked to be a ‘wow’ to Kara._ _

_ _“Detective Kara also observed a bruising on the inside of Miss Grand’s elbow earlier. I'm certain it’s a post-Mortem bruise that was caused by a puncture wound, most likely from a 23G gauge bore butterfly syringe usually used for kids. It is most likely the perpetrator injected some kind of poison to the system of the victim. So far, I haven’t identified what type of liquid poison was injected because routine toxicology tests came out clean. I’ll let you know if I can find something else.” _ _

_ _“Well at least that’s a significant find right there.” Alex commented and wrote something on her notepad._ _

_ _Kelly then stood up when Lena handed her the marker. The detective slowly walked in front of her and Alex, her hands brushing lightly on the inside of her sister’s legs and she can tell when Alex subtly hitched a breath and for donut’s sake she just have to ignore that._ _

_ _Kara watched as Lena sat on the arm of the sofa beside Winn, the crinkle on her forehead and lower lip between her teeth. She willed herself to look away because of an unnecessary heat pooling somewhere below. _Fuck_._ _

_ _“We found 3 unidentified fingerprints on Miss Young’s car. Our ABIS shows no match for these prints which means, either our perpetrator is a foreigner, or our system is being compromised, the latter being the most probable reason.”_ _

_ _Kelly further explained about the footprints that was sent to a forensic shoe impression expert found on the first murder came out to match one of Police department’s issued uniform boots. Kelly tackled Lena’s initial test on the fibers that matched police department’s issued car carpets. _ _

_ _“But, as the forensic profiler of both the murders, I cannot make a concrete conclusion yet. We still need to find out what killed our second victim.” Kara saw the glance Kelly gave to Lena._ _

_ _After about 2 hours of them brainstorming, they decided to take a break and eat the take outs Winn bought earlier._ _

_ _She was about to grab a pizza slice when Lena sat beside her and eyed her…_ _

_ _“What?” She stopped and scrunched her nose at Lena. The brunette gesturing to the slice of pizza she’s about to inhale._ _

_ _Kara rolled her eyes at Lena, proceeded to stare straight at Lena while taking a huge bite off her slice. “I’m hungry.” She said and Lena shook her head at her._ _

_ _“That’s Inspector Kara.” Nicole plopped herself beside Lena on the sofa and handed the brunette a glass of red wine. “She eats 3 times her body weight.” And laughed, the whole sofa shaking with her._ _

_ _“I need them for my muscles, Nicole.” She bit back at the red-head, rolling her eyes that Lena thought is so funny._ _

_ _“Oh I’m not saying you don’t need them.” Nicole then caught Kara’s eyes and added, “All I’m saying is great job for finding Lena. I know she can afford taking you to an eat-all-you-can restaurant at least once a day.” and then Nicole made a gesture, rubbing her thumbs and index fingers. _ _

_ _Kara stretched her arm behind Lena and punched Nicole on her forearm. The deputy just laughed at her. _ _

_ _“Oh, I’m insulted, Deputy. People tend to underestimate the amount of money I have in my bank. I can actually feed Kara in a high end buffet 3x a day for years if she wants to.” Lena winked at Kara, referencing what she told Lena earlier that people are underestimating her appetite and Nicole just laughed a little bit louder this time._ _

_ _The deputy kept laughing and tapped her hard on her shoulder, “She IS better at this than you.” _ _

_ _“Oh shut up, Nicole.” She said mockingly and glanced at Lena- glass of red wine on her smirking lips and an eyebrow arched towards her._ _

_ _She choked on her slice of pizza and Nicole laughed louder, this time, joined by Lena’s chuckles._ _

_ _

_ _“So I was able to isolate this account that used a series of letters, numbers and signs as a username when they accessed the ABIS’s mainframe. Unfortunately, that’s all I could do. The codes doesn’t make sense to me at all.” Winn handed them each a copy of the code._ _

_ _“So unless we figure what these symbols and numbers are, there’s a big chance we can’t trace our rat. I can’t do that.” Winn said, sitting dejectedly on the floor, staring at the paper dejectedly._ _

_ _“Wait, I might know someone who can.” They all turned to the Deputy. “She decodes shits and like.. read computer letters or something like that and she’s great at it.” Nicole turned her attention to Alex._ _

_ _“Are you sure?” Alex asked Nicole with skepticism._ _

_ _“She works for the FBI.” Nicole said proudly and Alex raised both of her eyebrows. Winn whistles from the floor._ _

_ _“We can trust her?” She asked and Nicole nods immediately._ _

_ _“I trust her with my life.” Nicole said in a dreamy state. She glanced at Lena beside her and the brunette smiled at her conspiratorially, clearly thinking the same thing._ _

_ _“Okay. When can you hook us up?” Alex stood from her seat and in the process of retreating her laptop when Nicole answered._ _

_ _“Right now.” Alex just glanced at Nicole. _ _

_ _“Seriously?” _ _

_ _“Yeah. I’ll call her now.” Nicole said, fishing her phone from her pockets and called the number right there._ _

_ _“Deputy Nicole knows someone who’s actually cool?” Winn whispered at her and her jaw drop._ _

_ _“So you think we’re not cool? I’ve known Nicole for years.” Kara said with faux hurt in her voice._ _

_ _Winn just shrugged at her, “I guess Lena and Alex.” _The nerve_.  
They waited until the other person answered the phone._ _

_ _“Hey, babe. I’ll text you an address, can you come over? It’s about the case we’re working on and we need your help."_ _

_ _Kara glanced at Lena and offered her palm, which Lena tapped with hers._ Haha! it is the Deputy's girlfriend! __ _

_ _Winn groaned from the floor, “So no one’s going to acknowledge the fact that I’m basically 7th wheeling tonight?” _ _

_ _Nicole ended her phone call and told them, “She’s on her way.” _ _

_ _“Okay. I should’ve been asking YOU for dating advice this whole time! How’d you manage to snatch a cool girl like that?” Winn asked, tapping Nicole’s shin from the floor._ _

_ _Nicole just shrugged before answering, “Her sister’s my nemesis.” As if that answered the question._ _

_ _“Can you hook me with her sister? I’m sure she’s cool too!” Winn asked and Nicole stared at him like he’s crazy._ _

_ _“If you want a crazy chick with a long gun, you can tell Wynnona yourself.”_ _

_ _

_ _“Hi! I’m Waverly. Deputy Haught’s girlfriend?” A short woman with a sweet smile surprised Kara as she opened the door. _ _

_ _“Hi!” She returned the woman’s smile, warming up to the woman already._ _

_ _“I’m Inspector Kara Danvers. Thank you for coming over in such a short and late notice. Please come in.” She ushered Waverly inside, the other people greeting the newcomer._ _

_ _“Anything for my baby.” Waverly replied as Nicole kissed her._ _

_ _“Awww. I never saw Nicole this mushy before.” Winn said. Nicole threw him a throw-pillow she snatched from the sofa._ _

_ _Waverly was a great addition to the team, Kara noted. She’s currently working with Winn and Nicole on Alex’s kitchen island while the rest of them stayed in the living room and she can tell Winn’s morale was a thousand times better than 2 hours ago._ _

_ _She’s about to snatch another donut from the table when Lena grabbed her hand that was about to dig into the box yet again and put it on her lap- the brunette’s hands keeping her hand from going anywhere. Lena kept her attention to Kelly who’s explaining the size of the foot impression and its accidental characteristics._ _

_ _Kara looked at her and then her hand on Lena’s lap. Frowning, she tried pulling her hand away but Lena pulled back._ _

_ _“That’s my hand.” She whispered at Lena. She also caught her sister’s attention and Alex looked at them… and then the hands on Lena’s lap and turned her attention back to Kelly with a loud sigh._ _

_ _“That’s enough food for tonight. Nah ah. I’m not going to watch you put another thing in your mouth. Give your gastric juices a rest.” Lena whispered back, tightening her hold on Kara’s hands._ _

_ _She leaned over to Lena until the brunette finally looked at her. She sat back comfortably on the sofa beside her, turned the hand Lena’s holding over and intertwined their fingers together._ _

_ _“Works for me.” Kara said contently, smiled when Lena’s neck turned red but they stayed like that for the rest of the night._ _

_ _They stayed until 1 o’clock in the morning and Alex decided to send them home. Nicole, Waverly, Winn, Lena and Kara walked to the parking lot together, Kelly staying behind because _I’ll help you clean up, Alex_, when she's sure they’re actually going to do something dirty._ _

_ _Winn took off with Nicole and Waverly since his house was the same street as Nicole’s._ _

_ _Kara and Lena rode in comfortable silence except for the radio playing She by Ben Abraham and Kara never thought that sitting in a passenger seat with Lena driving, humming along to the music could be this relaxing._ _

_ _When they pulled over in front of Kara’s apartment, Lena faced Kara and smiled widely at her. The blonde returned the gesture and she felt the jitters taking over her body again._ _

_ _The expression on Lena’s face was raw and it felt like her eyes had their own mind as it landed boldly on Lena’s lips. The brunette’s eyes lingered on her throat as it bobbed, trying to suppress the thud thud thud on her chest._ _

_ _“Lena?” She eventually asked, the music on the radio changing into a slower song._ _

_ _“Yeah?” _ _

_ _“Is it okay if I kiss you? Swear, you can say no.” She husked. Please say yes._ _

_ _“Okay.” Her heartbeat’s going 170 beats per minute now._ _

_ _“Yeah?” She asked to be sure and Lena nodded her head, smiling as Kara sported a wide smile._ _

_ _Kara leaned over the console in the middle and reached out to cup Lena’s cheek.  
She felt Lena sighed as their lips touch, they ARE soft. It was nothing like the fireworks the fairy tales described her, it was soft, and enough to send tingles on every nerve endings on her body_ _

_ _It was brief. She pulled away and Lena followed her lips, her eyes still closed. When she tried to talk, Lena reached out to the back of her neck, pulled her towards her own waiting lips and kissed her. Deep. Oh. This is the fireworks._ _

_ _She nearly moaned when Lena slipped her tongue inside her mouth, breath hitching on her lungs. It’s when both of Kara’s hands reached out to Lena’s face that the brunette let out a soft moan that Kara felt the fireworks go southward. Fuck._ _

_ _It took a gargantuan effort on the part of Kara to once again, pull away. But this time, she kept Lena close. Their foreheads and noses touching, eyes still closed, her thumbs brushing along Lena’s cheeks._ _

_ _“Do you wanna come over see my place?” Kara decided to just fuck work ethics._ _

_ _“I thought you’d never ask.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little comfort for you. I hope your stay in your home is a pleasant one. I hope you have enough food, water and a comfortable mattress to get you through this shit. I'm sorry I took too long.
> 
> Oh.  
And this is for @Zimbio. Thank you for your consideration. May your site rest in peace.
> 
> Slide into my twitter dms: takemetoearth38


End file.
